The Shinigami Knower
by moisoha
Summary: spoiler for those that haven't read up to 11 Light Yagami is L in this Fanfiction and he's stll overseeing the Kira case while trying to rule the world. he comes across a young child that could possible remove Kira from the pictuer if she wants to.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The Death Note. She had it now, that was true, but it didn't really work as it should. it was the seventh notebook and thus it wouldn't work until one of the other six was distroyed or atleast... taken back to the Shigami world. that was all she would need but unfourtunaly, Kira had all of the notebooks. Kira, the villan who was trying to take over the world. Of course, he wouldn't get there. she was there to stop him, and that would be trouble.

But not for her of course. no one minded her. She was still too young to be a threat... or so people thought. She would single handedly bring Kira to justice. It was only amatter of time now, only a matter of time until she found out his identity and turned him in. Of course, the whole world was submitting to Kira now so she would have to move quickly. She grabbed her remote and her talking device. First thing was first, she had to get Light Yagami off her case. It had recentlly been proven that she was a prodgy, one of the most intelligent people alive. And she didn't was police attention while she did this. it wouldn't be good if they found out she was against Kira.

She ran down the long stairs and it to the dining room where her mother was making dinner, "Mommy... when is Mr. Light coming?" she had to know how much time she had left to acomplish her plans.

Her mother ruffled her hair lightly, "He'll be coming in a few days sweety."

"How many?" she asked again.

"Three if I'm right. At lunchtime." Lunchtime meant 1:27 pm. Her mother was always exact when it came to mealtimes and if that meat that someone missed a meal it didn't matter to her. That's the kind of life the small prodegy three-year-old had lived her whole life. It was what made it so easy to do things without being noticed. Her mom was just buisy enough that she could get away with anything her large mind wanted.

Yagami was probably coming at 1:30. That would be a decent time. that meant that she had exactly 61 hours and thirty minutes to carry out her plan. she would have to get K' to the police headquarters, where Light was fighting Kira.

She smiled, "Alright Mama... I'll wait for him..." Then she went back up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

There were people outside the house everyday now. There was always someone from the Press there, ever since that brain test that those scientests had done on her. She felt like killing them all but other then the fact that she knew what they looked like, and thier names it was impossible for her to kill any of them until she got the Death Note working. She hopped down from the window and went to he little playhouse that he father had bought her. It was almost time for her to send out her new prototype but she was afraid. What would happen if Yagami found out what it really was. She'd never get away from him.

She picked up her controler, a Barbie Doll that was fixed inside to be a controler for her program. She had called the Program K', after the Shinigami that possesed her amulet. She had a lot more power then Kira did. He had six Death Notes that worked, that was true. But she had other things... things hat no one could take away from her.

She felt hungry and so she ran downstairs quickly, and hung onto her mother's pant leg, "Mommy... can I have some bread? I'm hungry." her mother smiled and handed her a piece of bread. She took it and headed back up the stairs to continue her work.

She took a bite of bread and left it hanging in her mouth as she turned on her computer that was disguised as a coloring book. She finished the bread while she was waiting for it to load and then she began her work on the K' program.

The amulet around her neck glowed for a moment and K' sunk out of it. K' was her Shinigami, one that was cursed to forever stay inside the amulet and serve the owner in whatever they wished. The gray plaster-like substance that covered half his face glimmered from the glow of the computer. His long, lanky figure was much too long to be human and his hair jutted out like lightning on one side and fire on the other. He had chains along the lenth of him and they hung to the floor. He had to protect her from everything whether he wanted to or not.

K' smirked, "Well, well Mistress, how's my counterpart coming along?" he asked.

Mistress shook her head, "Not easily. He's a lot more trouble then he's worth."

K' raised and invisible eyebrow, "But isn't he a simple remot controled robot?"

Mistress nodded, "I suppose that's all he is but even non-living metal can be called stubborn and he's got live flesh melded around the roboticness. I still have to find a decent intelligence for him, a detective intelligence. "

"Why don't you leave out the intelligence?" K' asked. Mitress stared at him, "You're smart enough to play the part of the Detective aren't you?"

"I suppose we might be but that wouldn't work well since I don't know exactly how to do it. How to be a detective I mean..." Mistress had never actually liked to be a detective, but Kira had been getting on her nerves for quite a few months now, ever since she turned three and had seen that newsreport about how Japan, the last country to submit to Kira, had finally given in. There were almost no countries that went against Kira anymore, and none of the important ones.

Mistress heard her true name being called and she went downstairs quickly. Her mother was sitting in the guestroom, the one that she was never allowed to play in and she had a guest that was almost two days early. Light Yagami was sitting on the couch beside her mother. Mistress froze.

"Good Evening." Light said, smiling.

Ahhh!!! so many people want her to confide in Light Yagami. I think not!!!! No offense to all those but I really like my OC and I want her to stay like that!!!! (Of course Kira will find out eventually and then there will be some very interesting things going on, especially when she turns into something inhuman. BWAHAHAHA!!!

I do think that I'm considering having K' turn her in but it's all a matter of time before I figure it out. Tell me what you think so I can write it later, if I like the idea. Hehe... evil Shinigami are so much fun...


End file.
